mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo
|voice = Madeleine Peters (English) Estrid Böttiger (Danish) Edna Kalb (Dutch) Luisa Wietzorek (German) Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Polish) Leila de Castro (Brazilian Portuguese) Gaby Ugarte (Latin American Spanish) Amanda Renberg (Swedish) |singing voice = Cathlen Gawlich (German) |headercolor = #ecb060 |headerfontcolor = #ab4388 |sex = Female |occupation = Student}} Scootaloo is a school-age Pegasus pony and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her initial appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo; her first official appearance as a primary character is in the episode Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo does not have a cutie mark yet. Although not yet capable of flying, Scootaloo is a talented scooter driver who uses her wings to propel herself at high speeds. She idolizes Rainbow Dash, another Pegasus pony.__TOC__ Development Scootaloo is based on the Generation 3 Earth pony of the same name. However, her color scheme is based on that of Sparkleworks, a Generation 3 Earth pony. Unlike Sparkleworks, Scootaloo had a pink and purple mane and tail (occasionally ponytails in the Core 7 serials) and a butterfly cutie mark. Scootaloo is also the younger sister of Cheerilee in Generation 3. Scootaloo's cutie mark in promotional material is the same as her G3/G3.5 counterpart's, and was chosen by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Depiction in the series Personality Scootaloo is an energetic young Pegasus who partakes in just about all things sporty. She complains about having to endure "sappy" and "namby-pamby" stories in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, but her disdain for emotionality is not apparent in Hearts and Hooves Day, where she is as charmed by Big McIntosh and Cheerilee's "love" as the other Crusaders are. Adoration of Rainbow Dash Scootaloo chairs the "official Rainbow Dash Fan Club" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, exults her "awesomeness", wears a rainbow-colored wig, and attempts, along with Snips, to find a fitting word to describe Rainbow Dash's virtues. She is anxious to hear the story of how Dash got her cutie mark in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and calls her "the coolest pony in Ponyville", among other praises she gives her. She tries to get Rainbow Dash's favor in Owl's Well That Ends Well by discarding an apple core for her. Lauren Faust has noted that Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are not related. Archived locally. With the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo's first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie, where she stands up for the "blank flank" Apple Bloom along with Sweetie Belle at the cute-ceañera. The three become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo and her friends refurbish an old clubhouse Applejack gives them for their Crusader meetings. The three use the clubhouse as a hangout and to plot their escapades. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom can both be stubborn and prone to argument. In Stare Master, the two argue over how to call a chicken. They even argue over whether their special talent is arguing. However, the CMC can also cooperate well. Scootaloo, along with Sweetie Belle, attempts to help Apple Bloom escape the embarrassment she predicts will happen if Granny Smith is allowed to present for Family Appreciation Day. Scootaloo first helps operate Granny's limbs while she is napping (though her jump of excitement when they succeed causes Granny to wake up), and then dresses up in a uniform to deliver a fake telegram to Granny Smith. Searching for her cutie mark In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to find Rainbow Dash in hopes of learning how to get a cutie mark from her. They hear Applejack's and the others' stories along the way. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle listen intently, Scootaloo complains and dismisses them because she wants to earn her cutie mark the "cool way." In The Show Stoppers when the three enter a talent show at their school, Scootaloo displays her dancing and scooter-riding skills, but she opts to sing a rock song for the talent show. Like the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo fails to recognize her natural talents. Skills Wing use Scootaloo has yet to completely figure out flying. In Ponyville Confidential, she is unable to fly and avoid falling into a mud puddle after falling out of a tree. However, she uses her wings for propulsion on her scooter. She performs various skating tricks in The Show Stoppers, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd, doing a 360 and a tailwhip, and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. In The Show Stoppers and The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she uses her wings to pull loaded wagons with little trouble. Scootaloo hovers along the ground while talking about Rainbow Dash in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. There is a running gag throughout the series that the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders tend to tease Scootaloo by referring her name to a type of flightless bird: a chicken in Stare Master, and a dodo in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Dancing In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo displays her skills as a dancer. She shows a knack for choreography as well. However, she fails to realize her aptitude for dancing and opts to sing a "wicked rock ballad." History Scootaloo makes her debut for a brief cameo in Friendship is Magic, part 1, huddled up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when Night Mare Moon makes her entrance at the Summer Sun Celebration. Because the voice credits are fixed for every episode, she and Sweetie Belle were credited long before their first voiced appearances in Call of the Cutie. Appearances :See also character appearances. Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Promotional material On October 27, 2012, The Hub's website began offering a PDF file containing seven recipes, each themed to either Littlest Pet Shop or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, with accompanying illustrations. The "Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn" recipe's accompanying illustration depicts the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Prior to a revision in early November 2012, a different illustration was used depicting grown-up versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with cutie marks, Scootaloo's cutie mark being a butterfly. This illustration was drawn by show layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Quotes Other uses McDonald's of Germany held a contest in early 2012, titled "Mein Burger 2012", asking customers to create and name their own sandwich. One of the sandwiches that made the finals is called "Scootaloo", a chicken sandwich, named by its creator after the character from the series. The sandwich received significantly more votes than any other in the competition. Gallery :Scootaloo image gallery See also * * References de:Scootaloo es:Scootaloo it:Scootaloo no:Scootaloo pl:Scootaloo sv:Scootaloo Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Foals Category:Female characters Category:Featured articles Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Foals Category:Female characters Category:Featured articles